


Grinchel

by pixiealtaira



Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day 15 2016 Advent drabbles: secret Santa
Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871245
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Grinchel

Kurt always suspected at the core of things that Rachel was a whole lot more like Sue Sylvester than Rachel cared to acknowledge.

Take the Secret Santa exchange in the New Directions. Rachel set it up and decided they would each draw TWO names. Even Kurt being at Dalton did not exclude him from the secret Santa exchange, which probably should have been a clue. She even let Kurt draw first. Kurt drew Sam from the hat and Rachel from the stocking.

Shopping wasn’t a problem. He got Sam a new hoodie and a scarf and glove and hat set and a book that had exercises to help those with dyslexia read texts like school books easier. He even put together gift bags for Stacie and Stevie. For Rachel he got her a gift card for the sheet music store and a hat and scarf set and a gold pin in the shape of a star.

He drove the two hours back to Lima in the middle of a school week to be present when the gift exchange was going to take place.

The second clue of the evening was that Rachel told them to put all the gifts from the hat on the table and all the gifts from the stocking in a box, which as soon as everyone had come into the house, she pushed under the table.

They did the gift exchange with those from the table within the first half hour. Then Rachel had them play games and more games and sing songs and even more songs and watch a movie…finally parents started calling and Kurt was dreading the drive back to Dalton and sneaking in past curfew.

Finn was trying to get everyone to leave. Brittany of course was the one to finally voice why people weren’t leaving.

“Don’t we have another gift exchange? I had to bring two presents. One for Santana and one for Rachel. Santana helped me pick them out. She loved her gift.”

“Wait, you had Santana for the first round?” Artie asked.

“Yeah.” Brittany said. “I drew Rachel’s name from the stocking.”

“But I drew Rachel’s name from the stocking,” Tina said.

Mike glared. “I think we ALL drew Rachel’s name from the stocking.”

“You don’t understand! I need presents for under my Christmas Tree and my dads won’t get them for me because they already gave me gifts each day of Hanukkah.”

“You get a gift from each dad each day?” Puck asked.

“Don’t be silly. They give me several gifts each day.” Rachel said.

Kurt glared.

“Why do you have a Christmas Tree anyways?” Quinn asked. “You are Jewish.”

“Santa has to have somewhere to put the gifts. My dads talked to Santa and made sure he knew that although we are Jewish, I deserve gifts from him.”

Kurt marched over to the table and pulled out the box.

“So…I’m taking my gift back. Anyone else want to take their gifts back and maybe give what is in it to someone more deserving? My dad has boxes at the garage where we are collecting coats and hats and mitten and gloves and such and one for unwrapped toys. I also have an In with a few people who do angel trees and gather gifts for the different shelters in town.”

Rachel screamed and launched herself at the box, but Kurt and Puck and Mike were faster. Soon all the was left in the box were three gifts.

“I don’t want the one I bought back.” Artie said. “She can keep it.”

The other two were from Finn and Rachel herself.

“I’m telling my dads!” Rachel yelled.

“Go right ahead.” Kurt said. “I’ll tell them what you did. And I’ll tell MY dad and CAROLE. Somehow I don’t think lying and cheating your friends is very much a thing to put you on the ‘nice’ list. Now, I’ve got a long drive ahead. Good Night!”

Burt called the next afternoon and asked Kurt to come home and take several packages to the lady who worked at gathering items for the shelters. Kurt drove back to Lima and picked up the gifts from Puck, who had gathered them all the night before.

They opened them all up to make sure everything would be good to give to others. 

Kurt fished out four gift cards to the sheet music store and the gold star pin from his gift. “She’ll get that for her birthday.” He told Puck.

Puck pulled out a tin of cookies and a latke mix. “I forgot I put the Latke mix in there. Think anyone would fuss if I took the cookies home to my mom. She loves the shortbread cookies in Tins.”

“Nope, go ahead. Consider it payment for bring everything here.”

There were several hats and scarves and glove sets. Those seemed to be gift fillers from about half of them. There were a few word find books and a book about an elf. Kurt suspected that was from Brittany. There were two candles and two bottles of lotion. There were three puzzles and lovely plain red sweater.

“The sweater was from Quinn. She said since it is going to charity she will be happy to donate it instead of return it.” Puck said.

Kurt smiled and asked Puck if he wanted one of the puzzles as well. Puck declined but took the red mittens and red beret home for his sister.

Kurt stopped at the foodbank where he met Nancy Barron, who gathered packages from different angel tree locations to take to the shelter or put into gift boxes for foodbank recipients.

“Our little Grinch is learning not to lie and cheat her friends.” Kurt said. “I hope you can use these items. The girl who donated the sweater was a teen mom, maybe you can take that into consideration when handing them out.”

Nancy hugged him and told him she’d be by the garage to pick up the boxes there by the 21st and asked if Kurt and Burt would be drivers again and shuttle packages to where they needed to be on the 24th.

Kurt nodded and told her he’s see her then. He felt confident all the goodies would find good homes. Hopefully Rachel learned a lesson, but Kurt was less confident on that thought.


End file.
